


Riddles

by Valkyrie_Lenneth



Series: Jyn: Guide into a psycho Android's mind [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lenneth/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lenneth
Summary: Lenn never expected Jyn to like riddles. She wondered if they could be used as a bridge to downplay the murderous personality of the android by doing so. However, Lenn's Higher-ups had some other plans for her...





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir/gifts), [Jyn (original character by Noir)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jyn+%28original+character+by+Noir%29).



_"Another riddle? I'll trade you both the price of that popcorn. Lose and well...", Jyn grinned, bloodthirsty, at Lenneth and Middy. "I'll hunt you too”. The Spirit of Cursed Creator yelled at him while trying to get free of the ghost prison he trapped her in._

_However, since the silver-haired girl had not been expecting him to ask for one; she had been unprepared. The android had guessed the answer of the riddle she presented him, and he had gotten a taste of her – grinning, he had softly licked Lenn’s cheek._

_"I win~! That was easier than your last riddle, Rabbit", the machine answered in good spirits._

_“Well...”, she had said to the android after he licked her cheek, “it was sudden of you to ask for a riddle”._

_"I was bored....and now I'm not”, Jyn said, clearing his throat, and looking at her. After that, he had returned to Noir’s shop._

***         *         *         *         *         ***

“He liked the riddle…”, Lenn said to herself dumbfounded, as in a trance, thinking back to the first riddle she told Jyn about an unripe pomegranate.

She was back at Asgard, the Land of the Gods. She had been called back by Odin and she wondered if he was going to seal her again in the Endless Slumber. At the moment, she had been told to wait at Valhalla’s antechamber. Valhalla, the great hall in which gods and heroes who had fallen in battle gathered and feasted throughout eternity.

“That damn android likes riddles…”, she repeated again as if her brain had somehow short-circuited with the surprise and it couldn’t get past that point. _I think I have set the bar too high for my own good_ , she mused.

 _"Another riddle? I'll trade you both the price of that popcorn. Lose and well...",_ the construct’s voice echoed in her head.

For a moment, she had wanted to laugh at the silliness of it all. The deranged android. The unstoppable killing machine… asking **her** for a riddle. Lenn had expected anything from the ill-tempered, bloodthirsty, psycho Jyn… anything but that.

Their dynamic was a weird one. The android had instilled an almost unnatural fear in her when they first met. She remembered clearly how she had dreaded being with him at the shop; how he seemed to be on edge – cruel and calculating –, incapable of just being… she paused, she didn’t know Jyn’s character well to understand how he usually was. The android was hard to read and twice as unapproachable.

But now, it almost seemed as if they had reached some kind of understanding… they had – somehow – gotten acquainted over something as silly as a riddle. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, but Lenn scowled instead. Another memory surfaced in her mind…

***         *         *         *         *         ***

_"An unripe pomegranate in a blender", she had said to him, revealing the answer to the riddle she had posed just a few days back_. And yet, here in Asgard, it felt like eons ago.

_He had remained quiet for a bit before bursting out laughing; the sound so free, almost gentle, with a bit of harshness from his usual tone of voice. When his laughing fit ended, he had moved away from the door and walked back to the counter in Noir’s shop. "I would have never guessed that! You said a switch!? Clever Bunny"._

***         *         *         *         *         ***

“He had almost looked human”, Lenn mused to herself again, “way too human…”.

Probably that was what disconcerted her the most. The silver-haired girl had seen a lot of souls whenever she was set free into the world by Odin… but technology and machinery escaped her. She knew how mechanical, inanimate objects worked at a general level; but Jyn was something that defied her experience – he was a weapon of mass destruction, no doubt… and yet, he seemed as if he could almost act like a normal human being. How was that possible?

“However, he cannot act like a _decent_ human being”, she grouched, resting her chin on the back of her left hand. She understood he wanted to unnerve her, and Lenn wondered if she really needed to let him get under her skin. “ _Ok, scratch that_ ”, she thought, “ _Jyn can, and will, skin me alive if he thinks is funny_ ”. Her thought almost made her chuckle – was she, little by little, perhaps – learning not to fear him as much as she would? Was there, maybe, another way to make him understand that he didn’t need to instill fear in every person he met to have a good time? That he didn’t really needed to be mean, or cruel, or heartless to enjoy himself?

 **Heartless** … **soulless** … despite her knowing what the words meant, Lenn’s specialty laid in her ability to sense and empathize with the deep, pure – or evil – feelings of hearts and souls: that was the reason she was the valkyrie in charge of guiding warriors to Asgard. She still was considered the Reaper of Souls. The Hand of Destiny. And yet, here she was… thinking of a machine that acted as humanly as it could. Wondering if – deep down all his crazy and murderous baggage – said machine possessed a heart… or a soul. Was she maybe deluding herself?

Her thoughts drifted to the crappy riddle she had left him before she left to Asgard. She sighed, displeased with herself... maybe she should have thought a more difficult riddle... but she had been in a hurry. _Have you solved it already, Jyn?_ , she inwardly thought, _Can I get rid of that annoying nickname you branded me with? If I can't go back to hear your answer... would you be mad at me?_

Someone cleared their throats a few steps away from her and Lenn lifted her head. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she had not noticed the presence. Frei – Freya’s little sister – threw herself into her arms when the silver-haired girl straightened herself.

“Lenn!”, the young Aesir exclaimed and hugged the valkyrie, “You are back! I was told to come and fetch you. Odin, the All-father, wants to see you. I came to escort you”.

“Thank you”, Lenneth said and patted Frei’s head gently – despite of it being covered by the girl’s brown hat, “I came as soon as I was called. I apologize if it took me so long”.

“Nonsense!”, the blond girl replied; her green eyes gleaming with happiness. “You must have been tired from your journey to come back. You were spacing out for a bit until I decided to interrupt”.

“Yes…”, Lenneth decided to keep her answer simple and matter-of-fact, “but, please, let’s not keep Lord Odin waiting”. Without waiting for Frei’s reply, the valkyrie walked down the hall to the audience chamber. The pesky memory returning to her while doing so…

***         *         *         *         *         ***

_"Another riddle? I'll trade you both the price of that popcorn. Lose and well...", Jyn grinned, bloodthirsty, at Lenneth and Middy. "I'll hunt you too”._

_“Eh? you want to solve another riddle?”, she asked stupidly at him._

_"I'll get you this time, Rabbit”, the android nodded confidently._

_…_

_…_

_"I win~! That was easier than your last riddle, Rabbit", the machine answered in good spirits._

_“Well...”, she had said to the android after he licked her cheek, “it was sudden of you to ask for a riddle”._

_"I was bored....and now I'm not” …_

***         *         *         *         *         ***

For a moment, Lenn swore she heard Jyn’s carefree laugh in her head again. The silver-haired girl frowned. The humongous double doors of the audience chamber opened before her to pass…

“I think you are the biggest riddle here, android”, the valkyrie murmured to herself, being careful to not be heard by Frei. Lenn’s steps carried her into the open room, “but I dread I may not be able to solve you now”.


End file.
